A Rose's Shadow
by Pyromaniac Wolf
Summary: I will not be continuing this version of the story. However I will redo this story. Terribly sorry, for more details see the chapter called Restarting. (Rated T just in case) UPDATE: The new story is now out called, A Rose's Shadow (New) please check it out! (TEMPORARILY FINISHED FOR NOW)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so sorry if it isn't that good! I'm sure I'll get better as I continue writing. Possibly... xD

* * *

 _Chapter 1-_

 _Shadow's Pov-_

I was in the woods chasing down Rouge who had seen Knuckles and immediately chased after him. It started off as a mission just to grab the emerald and leave- in and out fast kind of thing- but that echidna had to interrupt in the middle of our mission and take it. Originally Rouge was going to distract the robots so I could sneak in-undetected from the cameras- but Knuckles just busted through the wall and took the Chaos Emerald. The commotion had attracted the robots and Robotnik, and then he ordered all of his troops to apprehend us.

Rouge soon saw Knuckles and started to chase after him, why she did I don't know. Maybe she thought he had more emeralds or he could lead her to the master emerald, whatever the case she outright attacked him. Or was that her kind of tackle? Well now I have to leave even if I didn't get the gem, well as long as it's not in Robotnik's care I don't care what that red echidna does with it. Although he may not have it long because of Rouge...

I teleported out of the robot-infested room and was in a nice peaceful forest. I found a nice abandoned house out here I live in when I'm not out trying to ruin Robotnik's plans. I even fixed it up and everything, I think it's almost brand new looking. Plus it's in the middle of nowhere and no people here to bother me at all.

I unlocked the front door and entered the kitchen to get myself a coke then proceeded to sit down on the couch. I don't really do much these days besides mess with Robotnik. Honestly it gets pretty boring out here, but I'm absolutely not a people kind of person. Though it would be nice to have someone to talk to in this quiet house. Not that I don't like Rouge barging in and talking to me 24/7 it's just she gets into boring conversations.

The thunder from outside startles me as I snap out of my thoughts. It must be really close for it to boom that loudly, I get up to go out on my porch and watch the storm form. The rain's so peaceful to me, it's very relaxing.

Soon the rain starts pouring down hard when I see a distant pink blur running towards me. Who would be out here in the middle of a rain storm? I get up to get a better look and see the figure fall down in the mud. I quickly chaos-control over to it and back inside my house. It's a pink female hedgehog who seems to be unconscious from the fall. She wore tore jeans and a pink tank top with pink and black sneakers. Her pink hair was up in a long ponytail and her bangs were long enough to be put behind her ear. I laid her down on my couch and checked to see if she was injured in any way, but she seemed fine.

I waited a while, observing her since she seemed... familiar... I could't place when or where I knew her but I knew her. Somehow. I shrugged it off for now as I waited for this mysterious hedgehog to awaken. I soon had to go to bed at about midnight and the pink hedgehog had not awaken. I decided to pick her up and bring her to a guest room, I didn't want her to rest on this couch- she needed something more comfortable. I opened the guest door and placed her down onto the bed then covered her up with a blanket. I cautiously left the room and closed the door gently and proceeded to walk down the hall to my room. I laid down in my bed with questions bouncing around in my head, 'Who was that girl? What was she doing running in the rain? Why was she out so deep in this forest?'

Although none would be answered tonight, I'd just have to be patient and see if the wakes up in the morning. What if I scare her or I seem mean? I sigh and roll onto my side. It can't be helped I guess, maybe I'm overthinking things. I finally drifted off to sleep probably at 3 am dreading what may happen when I wake up in the morning.

* * *

Well this was my first ever chapter in my first ever story, I hope it's not too bad! This is just tedious stuff for the beginning to try to start off my story. I hoped you all liked it so far- and I don't know the exact day I'll update this story, it's probably whenever I feel like it... xD

Well I guess I'll see you in my next chapter? xD


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2-_

 _Shadow's Pov-_

When I woke up I saw a pink blur right in my face. Startled, I fell right off my bed and heard a feminine voice giggling. I untangled myself from my bedsheets and stood up to find the pink hedgehog from yesterday. I scooped up my blanket off the ground and threw it onto my bed while the pink hedgehog said, "You never change Shadow."

I was stunned. How did she know my name? So I must have known her from before... but when? I glanced at the hedgehog as she pouted, "You've forgotten me haven't you?"

She walked out my bedroom and down the hallway, I was right behind. She twirled around and walked backwards as she talked to me, "Don't you remember me Shadow? Amy Rose?"

At that moment I felt like a complete moron, she was the hedgehog girl always tackling Sonic. She had even mistaken me for him one time. She looked slightly different and that's probably why I didn't recognize her. Amy was still walking backwards, smiling right at me she didn't notice the stairs coming up behind her. In an instant she started falling and I quickly chaos controlled right behind her to catch her just in time.

"You're still kind of a klutz after all those years huh?" I teased as I noticed her face turn red- probably from embarrassment

"Eh heh heh heh..." She nervously said as I felt her clutch tighter to me, "Um Shadow, can you put me down? I'm not a fan of being carried..."

I nodded and carefully sat her down as she continued going down the stairs. I went into the kitchen to whip up some breakfast for us while I asked her a few things. Amy took a seat at the kitchen's island and watched me cook.

"So Amy, why were you out in the woods?" I asked as she looked around nervously

"Um...well..." I heard her struggling whether she should say anything or not

"Nevermind Amy." I started to tell her, "If you don't want to say you don't have to. I was just curious."

She breathed a sigh of relief then got up and stood next to me. I was making eggs, waffles, toast- the basic stuff.

"You cook?" Amy questioned as I smirked at her fascination

"Well when you live alone and far from town you gotta eat something Rose." I teased her as she turned red

I grabbed plates and set them on the kitchen's island and got out some cokes. I sat right beside Amy as she took her first bite. Her eyes widened and then she started yelling, "This is amazing Shadow!"

I cracked a smile for a second but immediately stopped. I can't get attached to her, I'm sure she can't stay long. She started guzzling the food down, she was going so fast I thought she'd choke. I was amazed that Amy ate so fast when I barely touched my food, was she running for a long time to get that hungry? Just then the front door busted open.

"Why Shadow dear!" A familiar voice called out to me as I sighed and continued eating

"And Amy Rose? Shadow you have other guests now?" the albino bat exclaimed as I slowly grew annoyed by her. She must have noticed my breakfast because she proceeded to yell, "You made breakfast and didn't make me any?!"

I finished off my food annoyed while Amy talked to Rouge.

"Rouge, I haven't seen you in forever! What have you been doing?" Amy asked following Rouge to the couch

"Just chasing down Knuckle-head. Just the usual." Rouge replied nonchalantly

Amy giggle, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you like him."

Rouge quickly grew red by Amy's comment, "I-I DO NOT!"

I smirked at how worked up Rouge got, she must have a thing for that red echidna. I cleaned off the dishes and went to join them in the living room. Amy attempted to calm Rouge down by changing the subject.

"So you visit Shadow often?" The pink hedgehog asked as Rouge nodded

"But Amy, how did you get here? Shadow isn't the most social type- especially with girls." Rouge asked as I glared at her

"Hm..." Amy pondered the question, "Um, Shadow, how did I get here?"

I shifted on a seat diagonal to the couch Rouge and Amy sat on, it was about time I told her.

"Well you fell in the middle of the rainstorm last night, I went to help you and you were knocked out on the ground. It took you forever to wake up and when you did you were right in my face." I explained to them as Rouge cracked a smile, I didn't like where this was going...

"She was in your face when you woke up Shadow?" Rouge asked slyly, "What happened?"

I got up and went outside to avoid the question, although I could've just told her since it wasn't a big deal. I just didn't like the thought of Amy's face in mine when I had woken up this morning. I went out to the porch to see if it had stopped raining but it looked like there'd be another storm soon. I hope it's not bad enough to make a tornado or even topple trees over. I scanned the sky and saw dark clouds and a distant boom of thunder. We may have to sleep in the basement for safety just in case...

The front door creaked open and Rouge stood beside me and watched the sky. "Seems like a storm, am I right Shadow?" The albino bat asked as she stepped off the porch, "If that's the case I better be off, it seems the storm will be here sometime in the afternoon."

She smirked as she started to take off, "It'll be enough time for me to go catch a red echidna."

The door creaked opened once again as Amy stepped out to wave goodbye to Rouge as she flew off, away from the storm. I took one last glance at the sky then returned inside, Amy close behind. I sat back down on the couch and grabbed the remote to start flipping through some channels.

"Hey Shadow?" Amy asked as I gave her a small nod of acknowledgement, "You think this storm is going to be a bad one?"

I shrugged as I stopped on a channel with Bleach on it, "If you wanna be safe we can sleep down in the basement, but I doubt it may be that bad."

She smiled and nodded at the idea as we watched the next episode I was waiting for.

After the marathon I realized that it was almost 3:30 pm, we kind of missed lunch... Unless you count the snacks I brought out such as popcorn and candy, it's about time for me to cook dinner. I got up while Amy was still glued to the Tv and started to get out a steak I was marinating from yesterday- before our mission. I went out into the backyard to put it on the grill and waited a couple minutes until it finished with one side.

It must have been on a commercial because Amy walked out and smelled the air coming from the grill.

"Ooo, smells good Shadow." She said as I heard her stomach growl

I chuckled a little as I flipped the steak over, "So was it on commercials?"

"Yes! I hate it when good shows go to commercial!" The pink hedgehog exclaimed, pouting about how Ichigo almost defeated Rukia's brother.

"Well that's how they get people to stay to watch their shows, it's the anticipation." I explained to her putting the steak on a plate

Still pouting, Amy replied, "I still don't like it though..."

I walked back inside with Amy following me to the dining room as I set the steak on the table. I got out two plates and cut part of the steak for each of us and then got out a coke and some utensils. Amy quickly sat down and began to dig in as I just began to sit down.

"You know Amy," I started as I opened my can of coke, "Bleach is on Netflix up to season three without commercials."

She stopped eating and looked at me wide eyed. "We could have watched straight through to season three and you didn't tell me this?!" Amy exclaimed as I laughed at her enthusiasm

I was about to say something when a loud boom interrupted and I immediately turned to look outside. The rain started out slow then gradually poured down hard, another loud boom came and lightning struck a nearby tree. I heard Amy scream from surprise as she sat next to me on the table. Was this a normal storm? Or did someone know how to control the weather?...

Noticing Amy trembling a bit, I suggested we eat downstairs where I keep all my extra stuff for these emergencies. We grabbed our food and went down to the basement. I set up the table and I was back to eating, except Amy didn't like how loud the thunder was. It was pretty odd that the thunder was so loud it almost rocked the whole house. I've never encountered a storm this bad before, I hope Rouge made it out before all this happened.

Amy sat next to me and ate slowly while every once in a while dive her face into my side. I'm not experienced in comforting people in this kind of situation so I let her do what she wanted. What was I supposed to do?

* * *

I hope I didn't make it too long or short, I may rotate between Amy and Shadow but I'm not too sure how that'll work. I'll be sticking with just Shadow's Pov for now.

Well then I guess I'll see ya later?


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3-_

 _Shadow's Pov-_

The storm was still raging on, and it was already night. Also when I planned on making this basement for emergencies I probably should've considered other people might have to stay with me... In other words, I forgot to put in another bed just in case of these situations.

I debated what I should do... Have Amy take the bed while I take the floor? I have a sleeping bag down here for camping right? Or was it in the attic?...

I started searching the room for that sleeping bag I had lying around somewhere. Was it in the attic or did I put it in the shed outside in the backyard...

"Um, Shadow?" I heard Amy ask as I went through some old boxes

"Hm?" I responded half listening to her and also trying to focus on finding the sleeping bag

"What are you looking for?" She asked as I started to head upstairs

"Just a sleeping bag for me, so you can have the bed." I explained closing the basement door behind me

I headed up the stairs to the attic ceiling door located in my bedroom. I pulled the door down and unfolded the built-in stairs then proceeded to climb inside the attic. After rummaging through everything I could find it wasn't here either, I guess I really did leave it outside in the shed. I headed back down into the basement where Amy was there, her legs crossed up on the bed. She smiled at me and asked, "So did you find it yet?"

I sighed as sat next to her and explained that I couldn't find it anywhere.

"Oh." She said staring concerned at me, "Where are you going to sleep then?"

I had pondered that question too and had decided it was best to sleep on the floor. All I needed were some blankets and a pillow and I'd be fine.

"I was thinking the floor while you took the bed." I explained while I went to get some extra blankets and a pillow I saw in one of my boxes here in the basement

"Oh no Shadow!" Amy exclaimed starting to get flustered at the thought of her taking the bed, "I could never do that to you, this is your house after all!"

I shook my head as I placed down the blankets and pillows, "And you're my guest. How could you not take the bed? Besides I've slept in more uncomfortable places."

The pink hedgehog finally accepted my offer and slowly climbed into the bed. I finished making the makeshift sleeping bag and climbed into it. The storm outside seemed to go on forever, with the giant booms of thunder and lighting- I could even hear the trees topple over. I don't think this is some freak accident, could Robotnik be behind this? No he could barely control his own robots. Well if it wasn't him then who?

I rolled over deep in thought when I also heard Amy toss and turn. Maybe she wasn't too keen on rainstorms, maybe I should say something? Very hesitantly I tried to ask Amy what was wrong.

"Um, Amy?" I asked trying not to sound too nervous

"Y-yes S-shadow?" I heard Amy's voice say shakily

"Are you alright? You've been tossing and turning." I said not realizing I got over the nervousness to ask

"K-kind of..." Amy said under her blanket

I sat up to see her only to find the pink hedgehog under her blanket. Was she scared of the storm? I got up to sit at the foot of the bed when she finally came out from under the blanket.

"Would you like to tell me why you're hiding under a blanket in a storm?" I asked as she nodded

"W-well..." I could tell she was hesitating to say but she finally spat it out, "It j-just kind of b-brings back bad m-memories..."

She probably didn't want to reveal anything too much and I could understand that. I'm not one to pry into someone's privacy.

"I understand. Will you be okay though?" I asked her as she shook her head 'no'

Well now what am I supposed to do? If she was this scared I can't do anything, she'd have to get over this on her own. There wasn't anything I could possibly d-

"C-could you s-sleep with me?" She asked timidly

I was shocked at her question, I hadn't planned on sleeping with her if she was this scared. I couldn't say no since I've known her for a long time. After a while- without Sonic's knowledge- I had actually grown close to Amy. We'd meet up sometimes and she was my only other friend and person I could talk to besides Rouge. However I'm getting off topic, I'm sure you wouldn't want too much detail in that backstory.

I nodded my head as she scooted over to make room for me. I could tell she was still shaken by the storm, and I could understand that. Trees could be heard toppling over outside. Maybe I could tell her something that will take her mind off it? But what could I talk about?...

I was puzzled trying to find something to keep her mind off the storm, while at the same time making sure it didn't pry into her past. That was when I got it.

"So Amy, would you like to go to the city tomorrow? As long as it's not storming too badly." I suggested as she gladly nodded to the idea

"Ooo, maybe we can go window shopping!" She said excitedly

Oh dear god, what did I get myself into?...

"Yay..." I replied trying to sound enthusiastic- but it didn't work...

I heard a giggle come from beside me. Amy was giggling at me? She must've heard how unenthusiastic I was...

"Oh Shadow, we could go to some places you like to go too if it helps." The pink hedgehog suggested as she finally grew tired

She started yawning and then laid down on her side that was facing me. I sighed a sigh of relief, I was glad I could help. I just hope that situation doesn't come up again. I rolled onto my side as well facing away from Amy and soon drifted off to sleep.

The next day I awoke with Amy's face once again in mine. At first I thought I was seeing things, why would Amy put her face so close to mine again? I rubbed my eyes to see a bit more clearly only to find that it really was her. Startled like before, I fell right off the side of the bed.

"Amy!" I exclaimed as she giggled and ran up the stairs to the house

I was once again on the ground and grabbed the fallen blanket and tossed it on the bed. I followed after Amy to find the house was still intact. I walked out the front door to the porch to see that some trees were toppled over, but nothing too dangerous. The front door creaked open as Amy came out to join me. She quickly scanned the area and the sky then twirled around to face me with a smile.

"Well Shadow, let's go!" She exclaimed as I tried to contradict her

"But Rose, we haven't eaten breakfast yet." I playfully whined as she pouted at me

"Can't we eat out today?" The pink colored hedgehog asked with puppy-dog eyes

I sighed and nodded as she screamed with excitement and dragged me off with her to town. Well she needed to go shopping anyway, she doesn't have any clothes at my house. When she got when she woke up she had already washed her clothes before I realized it. I don't suppose she'd want to grab her clothes at her house either, I have a feeling that's where she was running from to begin with.

In no time Amy was able to drag me all the way to the city as she started to go store to store. She bought so many clothes, so many bags... I thought I would die... I don't like shopping. At all. Of course I had my own set of clothes from that one shopping trip I had. Some ripped jeans, gray tank tops, shorts, pretty much all the basic types of clothing. I never went shopping again since, my clothes were still good so I don't see why I need to shop for more like the blue moron.

Amy raced around the store while I sat in a chair bored to death. She'd try on clothes every once in a while and then race around to find more. This was just one store on the road to many more...

When she finally picked all the clothes she wanted we went up to the register to buy them. Amy was about to pay for it when I got out my wallet and payed for it all.

"Awe, that's so nice of your boyfriend." The cashier said as Amy and I both said in unison

"We're not together, we're just friends."

The cashier looked at us skeptically, absolutely not believing us. She just shrugged it off as she gave me the bags to carry.

We exited the store to finally get some breakfast, well it was probably lunch by now. We headed to this nice little family owned restaurant and ordered our food. I told Amy I'd quickly chaos control back to the house to put up her bags in the guest room. She nodded approval and I teleported back to the house and set the bags on her bed. When I had returned I saw a familiar blue hedgehog talking to Amy...

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was short, and also the reason why I haven't put anything for the summary is because I have no idea what I'll write about. As I said in the summary I'm just winging it. After I finish the story and get an idea of what I'm going for then I'll add it, but for now I don't know what to put.

Also I'm terribly sorry for any grammar errors, some may slip past my typing and sometimes I don't know where to put commas... xD

Well I guess I'll see ya later?


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4-_

 _Still Shadow's Pov (may just stay that way...)_

I observed from a distance and watched to see the turnout of this conversation. Unfortunately I couldn't hear a thing, I was too far to hear anything they were saying. All I saw was Amy smiling and talking to Sonic, so I guess I shouldn't make a big deal out of it. When Sonic left I approached the table and the food was already there.

"Sorry I was late Amy, I didn't know where to put your bags." I made up the story, I didn't want to intrude on Amy's talk with Sonic really.

"Oh it's fine, but where should we go after this?" Amy asked curiously as she started to eat the food

"Hm..." I never really thought of where to go from here... Maybe we could just go for a walk in the forest? It's better than nothing I suppose.

"Would you mind going on a walk in the forest?" I started, "I didn't really plan anything."

She smiled and nodded as we finished off our food. We soon left the restaurant and headed outside to a nearby forest, I usually go there most of my time when I'm not doing anything. I planned on showing Amy a spot that I go to the most here, it's a giant rock near a river. I was ahead of Amy as she stopped every once in a while to stare at the scenery.

"Wow Shadow..." Amy said slowly, "This place is beautiful..."

I chuckled and kept walking, "We haven't gotten to the spot I was taking you yet."

She sped up in front of me and twirled around. She smiled and said, "So where are we going?"

"Well if you're going to walk backwards, there's a tree right behind you." I lied as she quickly spun around to check.

"Shadow!" Amy screamed but I had walked around and already past her. She finally realized where I had went and quickly chased after me. When she finally caught up she was panting, and in between breaths she said, "Why...did...you...leave me?..."

I smirked and responded, "I didn't leave you, I just walked up ahead while you were screaming your head off."

She pouted and walked next to me as we neared our destination. There was a clearing through the trees where people were able to go through, I went in while Amy reluctantly followed. It wasn't a big clearing but it was big enough to have a couple of people in here, not that I'd tell anyone about this. Amy scanned the entire area, she saw the river, the huge rock and a massive tree.

"Wow." She said turning towards me, "You could put a swing on that tree!"

I laughed at her childish nature, out of everything she could have said she mentioned a swing. Amy glared at me as she asked, "Why are you laughing Shadow?"

I quickly stopped and pretended nothing had happened, "What do you mean Rose?"

She continued glaring at me for a while then turned back to the small clearing. As she was dancing around like a child, I stared at the sky. I first noticed a cloud blocked the sun, but then it turned into a mass of clouds. It would rain soon.

I called out for Amy to leave but she had disappeared. I frantically looked around the clearing, did she wander off? Was Sonic here to pick her up and that was why she was talking to him? Then I heard a giggle. I looked up in the tree and saw Amy sitting on a low branch, dangling her feet. She climbed down and stood in front of me and asked, "Whatcha looking for?"

I playfully glared at her then explained the storm situation.

"Hm... This is no ordinary storm..." The pink hedgehog thought out loud and I agreed with her

We started to head back to my place while I was in deep thought. This storm was not normal. Robotnik obviously couldn't have controlled the weather, but if not him then who's the new villain? More importantly how will I track him down? If he was unknown then how would I know his base of operations? Maybe Rouge knows...

Then a new thought popped up that drowned out the idea of a new villain. What happened to Amy and why was she deep in the forest? I know I wouldn't ask her but my mind bugged me about it. It made no sense, I like to have somewhat of an answer to mysteries but this one... Oh, but what do I care for? It's not like I'm concerned for her much, I mean I'll protect her from harm but I'm not that into her life.

"Shadow?" I hear a soft voice snap me out of my thoughts

"Hm?" I acknowledge her as she points to the sky

There's a figure but it's too distant to make out who or what it is, but it seems to be in some sort of a flying machine? In an instant it vanishes, leaving me to wonder was that Robotnik? I look at Amy to see her reaction and she looks terrified. Was this person connected to Amy somehow to make her this scared? She soon snapped out of her petrified state and continued on walking.

We didn't exchange words the entire walk, I was in deep thought and I'd hate to see what Amy thought of that thing in the sky. I opened the door and let Amy go in first. Luckily the storm didn't start yet so we managed to make it home in time, even if that person in the sky let us go home first. If that new villain was out there, he/she was out to get either Amy or me. Why else would the storms surround us out here in the forrest, and why didn't the person just form a tornado to get rid of us? If they controlled the weather they could easily take us out right?

"Shadow?" I was once again snapped out of my thoughts by Rose, "Are you going to stare blankly at the floor while standing outside with the door wide open?"

I went in and closed the door behind me as I made my way to the couch where Amy sat at. I should ask her if she knew the person, any information could help but I don't want to pry into her past. Amy fidgeted beside me as if she knew I was wanting to ask her the question. Maybe I should wait until she calms down and is willing to open up, I don't want to have an odd situation on my hands again.

I turned on the Tv to continue watching some anime, and to assure Amy I wasn't going to ask her about all that now. She finally stopped squirming and watched the Bleach episode with me, and she was completely zoned in. Maybe I'll make her into an anime person yet.

* * *

Sorry if it's shorter than usual, I've aimed chapter 2 and 3 at around 1700 and this one's about 1200- but that's still pretty long to me. Anyway, I changed the summary as best as I could since I thought I got a general idea of where I'm taking this story. It's not too much but it's something. I'm also thinking I'll just keep it as Shadow's story from now on, so don't expect me to put Shadow's Pov at the top anymore.

All in all I think I'm doing semi well for my first fanfiction and I hope all those reading are enjoying too. Also for the future of this story I may need an OC character and I'm not all that good with making up characters. So if I need them I'll ask in the future before I start the chapter it will be up top explaining the situation.

Well I guess I'll see ya later?


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5-_

I awoke to the sound of rainfall. It was raining yet again outside, with this much water we're sure to eventually flood in it. That means I have to get to the bottom of this mysterious weather quickly. I scanned my surroundings to make sure a certain lively pink hedgehog wouldn't pop right up into my face once again. I got up and got dressed for the day ahead, wearing a black tank top and some torn jeans with red and black sneakers.

I headed out my room and down the stairs to grab some breakfast before I head out to investigate. I entered the kitchen to find Amy setting up the food on plates already and cleaning up the kitchen. I stood silently in the room with her watching her go back and forth, she didn't seem to have noticed me yet. I stepped up behind her- I probably should have said something- and she jumped when she turned around to face me.

"Shadow?!" She exclaimed nearly falling to the ground

I cracked a small smile as I replied, "Well I didn't mean to scare you, but you can think of this as pay back for every morning I woke up to your face right in mine."

She pouted and continued racing around to finish up everything as she called out, "Breakfast is done so go ahead and eat up."

I made my way to the table, making sure I avoided Amy's multiple pathways, and sat down to a plate full of pancakes, eggs and sausages. I waited until Amy finished... whatever she was doing?... because I wasn't comfortable eating before Amy could since she did cook the food. She finally stopped cleaning to eat- honestly I thought I'd die of starvation before she decided to eat- and we both ate together.

In between her bites she asked me some questions, I completely forgot Amy was temporarily living with me. I was about to go out to find Rouge and forgot about what I was going to do with Amy.

"So where are you going Shadow? You're all dressed up for something." The pink hedgehog asked before taking a sip of water

I was just recently finishing up my food and was going to the dish washer as I made up something, "Just out to town, gotta meet up with Rouge for some stuff."

"Oh I wanna go!" She exclaimed speeding up her food intake

"No Rose," I explained to her before she chokes on something, "This time it'll only be me. It's some personal business, I'll be back soon though."

After that I left the house as Rose tried to catch up to me and chaos controlled out. If what I saw with Amy yesterday being affected with whatever that thing was in the sky I did not want her to go through that again. I teleported deep into a forestry area, surely Rouge is trying to hunt Knuckles down for emeralds.

'I should get up to higher grounds and scan the area for them...' I thought as I climbed up a tree. With a better view I could see far out around the island, then a huge blast not to far from me exploded. I jumped from limb to limb to investigate whatever was the cause of it. When I reached my destination I found that red hothead- so Rouge shouldn't be too far.

Then, out of nowhere, Rouge descends from the sky right in front of Knuckles. How could I have missed her if she was flying?

"Okay Knuckie, hand me that emerald." She asks demandingly but at the same time being a bit flirty

"Hell no!" Knuckles exclaimed as he tried to hit Rouge, but she easily dodged. He ended up knocking down about a dozen trees which explains the explosion I heard.

"Come on Knucklehead, please?" Rouge asked more politely- if that could even be called polite.

'I better intervene, this could take a while...' I jumped down between Knuckles and Rouge's little squabble. I smirked as I caught a glimpse of Knuckles' face when I suddenly appeared. I faced Rouge who smiled at me.

"Shadow, hey how's it going?" The albino bat casually said as Knuckles stood behind me confused, "Just one second Knuckie."

"I need your help Rouge," I started, "Remember those random rainstorms at my house?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"I don't think they're natural. I don't know who's behind them either, and since you're basically the go-to person for these inside stuff I was wondering if you knew."

She stared at me as she tried to think of a person. "I think I know who and it's definitely not Robotnik, I can't remember who though..." She explained slowly still trying to figure out who.

She sighed in defeat, "Sorry hun, I can't remember who. Have you tried asking Sonic and Tails?"

I death glared at her, "As if I'd ask them. I would never try to turn to Faker."

Rouge shrugged, "Then turn to Tails, he's all sciency right?"

I sighed in defeat and left Rouge and Knucklehead to their business. I'm surprised Knuckles actually stuck around while we talked, it was a perfect opportunity to run. I smirked as I chaos controlled into another forest, he may actually have a thing for her yet.

I was on a pathway this time, on my way to Sonic's. I would not enjoy seeing Sonic once again, it's not that I have anything against him it's just that... well... he seems annoying to me. Although that's just how he seems in my eyes, then there it was. A small-ish house out in the woods like mine, I went up to the door and rang the doorbell.

I heard feet shuffling as they struggled to get to the door. The door swung open to reveal a yellow double tailed fox almost out of breath. I was relieved it wasn't that blue Faker who answered the door.

"Oh, hey Shadow!" Tails says in a peppy voice, "Sonic isn't here right no-"

"That's not why I came here." I started cutting him off, "I wanted to see you Tails, I need your help."

Tails ushered me inside and we sat on the couch as I explained my predicament.

"I see..." He says slowly, "It seems someone has figured out how to control weather. Obviously they could kill you easily with that knowledge, but it seems they are toying with you."

I nod in agreement as Tails continues, "Rouge was right, this is definitely not Robotnik- but then who is it? They must be out for you if they seem to target you."

"Actually..." I started explaining slowly, I'm going to regret this... "Amy's been staying with me since these storms have started. Could she be connected?"

Tails ponders the thought then says, "Yes she could be, although I don't know who would be behind all this. Where is she now? Is it a good idea to leave her alone?"

Suddenly the thought of leaving her behind wasn't such a good idea. Though it had been a couple of hours since I left her, but something could have happened. I quickly take out my emerald and reply to Tails, "Thank you for the help."

Before the yellow fox could reply I was already gone and in front of my house. I quickly entered and searched for Amy. I must've barged in because when I busted the door in quickly Amy jumped. A flood of relief fell over me that Amy was safe, but she was on the ground...

"Shadow the Hedgehog!" She yelled at me angrily

I gave her a small smile as she continued to yell at me, "Do NOT bust down the door like that! You scared me half to death! I thought I was about to be attacked or something, do you know-"

In her rant she had failed to notice me walk up and sit down next to her, I interrupted her rant by patting her head. "Sorry Rose," I told her softly as she sat on the floor stunned, "I thought something had happened and I overreacted."

I picked her up and set her back on the couch as she finally calmed down. "So how'd the talk with Rouge go?"

I shrugged as I explained, "I had to get some more info with Tails."

Her eyes brightened up, "Was Sonic with him?"

I rolled my eyes, seems she's not over him... "Luckily he wasn't."

Her eyes fell sad and I didn't know what to do, "But, um, he may be with him by now?..."

She brightened up and started jumping around asking, "Can we go see Shadow? Can We?"

I sighed in defeat as I chaos controlled us to his house once again. Coincidentally Sonic had just gotten back and was about to head inside his house when Amy called out to him.

"Sonic!" She called out waving frantically as I looked away, not wanting to see anymore of this.

Sonic turned towards us and smiled giving his signature thumbs up thing. Amy ended up dragging me with her up to Sonic as he asked, "Ames, what're you doing here? Oh, and hey Shadow."

She smiled brightly as she explained, "Shadow brought me with him! We just came to visit!"

"She just came to visit, I have unfinished business with Tails." I growled walking inside to meet up with Tails.

I could hear Amy yelling behind me, "Shadow don't be so grumpy! You were the one who brought me here anyway!"

Hearing that just made me feel even worse, I knew I'd regret taking her here... I found Tails in the garage working on whatever it is he does and we continued our conversation of who the new villain could be.

* * *

Well here's the new chapter! I kind of fell out of writing this story for some odd reason... Well whatever, again I may need a character idea for my story because I honestly don't know who the mysterious villain is myself. It could be an original character someone came up with or another villain who was already in the Sonic series, sorry I only know some basics to Sonic such as the characters and their powers. This is also my first fanfiction so don't expect me to perfect this story on my first try!

Well I guess I'll see ya later?


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6-_

I reentered the house with Tails to find Amy giggling as Sonic smiled. I rolled my eyes and passed them as they sat on the living room couch together to leave. As if I'd want to stay at Faker's place for this long, if Amy wants she can stay for all I care. I reached for the doorknob and was about to leave when a female voice called out to me.

"Shadow?" I heard Amy ask as she got up off the couch

I looked at her for a second as she continued, "Are we heading off already?"

"Well..." I started off slowly- I didn't really feel like talking, especially since out of the corner of my eye I could see Faker watching us talk in the doorway. She stared at me waiting for me to continue my sentence. I took a deep breath and continued, "You can stay here as long as Sonic or you wants, but I'm leaving."

I continued walking out the door as Amy followed closely behind after she closed the door. I looked back in her direction as she cheerfully ran up to me and smiled. I looked at her blankly but still out the corner of my eye I saw Faker. What's with him and watching me so damn closely? Or is he watching Amy? Whatever it is I don't care as long as it doesn't involve me.

"Well where are we going Shadow?" Amy asked as I readjusted my focus back to her

"I'm going to track whoever is making these freak storms, I'd feel much better if you'd stay with Sonic- for now at least." I explained as she pouted at me. I know she could be of use but I'd rather not find out how this mysterious person in the air connects to her. She was about to say something but I quickly chaos control out before she could say or do anything.

I ended up in the middle of a town, I probably should've thought about where to go before just randomly teleporting somewhere. I walk down the sidewalk trying to find a way out of this city. I would just chaos control but it's too crowded that I could end up bringing anyone who bumps into me with me. I decide to go down an alleyway in hopes of finding a safer place to take my leave of this city.

At the end of the alley I find a dead end, this is probably the safest place for me to teleport out with anyone interfering. I pulled out my chaos emerald and was in the middle of another chaos control when someone grabbed me and I teleported with them. The person messed me up and we were now on the outskirts of the city, but still pretty far away. I turned to see who tried grabbing me only to find a green bird?

I was never good with identifying birds, but he had some weird hover board with him. I watched him as he stood up saying, "Wow, where are we? I thought this was going to be an easy steal but we appeared out here?"

The green bird finally came to his senses and saw me, "So I don't know how this-" He starts waving his hands around gesturing to the area, "happened but thanks for the emerald."

He starts tossing my emerald in his hand up and down and smirks. I slowly grew angry at this birds taunts.

"Well don't you look like that hedgehog Sonic?" The green bird inquires, "Except black and red. Well as you should already know I'm Jet the Hawk, the Legendary Wind Master."

Ah, so he's a hawk. Not that it matters now that I'm going to beat his ass for my emerald back.

"You better hand over my emerald." I growl at him, "I don't have time to play with a kid like you."

"Hey I'm no kid! We're just about the same age Hedgehog!" Jet exclaims as I grow angrier

"Well I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, Ultimate Lifeform. Don't ever call me Hedgehog or even dare to relate me to the Faker Sonic!" I yell as the green Hawk just laughs

"Ultimate Lifeform? You've got to be kidding, my name is way freaking cooler." The hawk gloats as I start rushing at him

Jet quickly and swiftly jumps onto his Type-J and flies upwards causing me to miss him.

"You're slowly than that snail Sonic!" He taunts in the air as I grow angrier

"Chaos-" The hawk- still laughing- flies away taunting me as I chase after him as he dangles my emerald back at me. "Control." In an instant I'm right there with him taking my emerald back from him, but not without a good kick to the face. He loses his balance and falls off his board into the ground below him. I smirk over him as he gradually gets up and faces me.

"You get up slowly than that snail Sonic." I say turning to leave, "Never compare me to the Faker again."

I was about to teleport out when two more birds came up to me.

"Hey you!" I hear a feminine voice call out as I turn around, "You can't do that to Jet and get away with it."

"Yeah! No one does that to our boss!" A big gray bird beside her yells

I sigh and reply, "Get away with what? Your boss took my emerald so I simply kicked him off his high horse." I stare at the two birds who still look angry, "Well in this case his high hover board."

The gray bird starts coming at me with amazing speed, I would've never have thought since he looks pretty huge. Although I easily dodge him and end up beside the female bird who attempts to attack me. I can tell she isn't too skilled in hand-to-hand combat. I dodge her attacks as well and use chaos spear on the gray bird. He endures the hit and still comes at me.

The gray bird races at me so fast that he doesn't have time to stop when the female yells out, "Storm, the bomb!"

Evidently the female bird is well equipped with bombs despite her hand-to-hand combative skills. The gray bird called Storm runs right into the land mine and blows up and falls back onto the female bird.

"You should've told me sooner Wave..." He says as she tries to roll Storm off her

Before they can get up I chaos control out far away.

* * *

So here's a chapter that I thought would be nice to add in 3 different characters. I did little research on these characters, so sorry if I din't portray the correctly. Please review if I didn't get the characters as they were and tell me some info on them, or to tell me if I actually got them semi right.

Well, I guess I'll see ya round?


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7-_

Again I was at a loss, I had no plan to go on to find this guy and I was stuck. I probably should have thought this thing through thoroughly... I sighed as I took a look at my surroundings. I was scanning the area when a huge 'boom' went off in the distance. Rouge and Knuckles must be here, so there's no reason to look at this place. Maybe I should...

The crashing trees seemed to have sped up and coming right towards me. I hopped off a tree branch waiting and expecting Knuckles to be here any minute. Then I caught a quick glimpse of... pink?

"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG?!" I heard a familiar female voice bellow out

I slowly grew scared of the thought that Amy came after me. Though it would be no surprise since she used to- or still does but I don't know- chase after Sonic for hours on end. Wait... her voice earlier... that wasn't a friendly voice...

The pink hedgehog soon found her way to me and stood before me with her piko piko hammer out. She glared at me with rage in her eyes which almost made me slightly scared of her. Slightly.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND! YOU THINK I WOULDN'T HAVE FOUND YOU?!" Rose ranted as she waved her arms frantically around. She kind of looked... cute.

"AND THEN I HAD TO TRACK YOU AND DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT TAKES? NO I THINK NOT, I HAVE DONE IT FOR YEARS AND STILL HAVEN'T PERFECTED IT! AND HOW YOU USE CHAOS CONTROL TO MOVE AROUND?! IT TAKES TIME-" Amy continued ranting on and on, it seems she won't be finished soon...

I started trying to come up with ideas for shutting her up, do I slap sense into her?... No that'd probably anger her more. Interrupt her? I pictured her just ranting on about interruptions. Chaos control out? No that'd just prolong the rant...

"I MEAN I MUST BE THE BEST TRACKER TO FIND YOU SINCE YOU JUST FREAKING TELEPORT WHEREVER THE HELL YOU WANT, AND I THOUGHT SONIC WAS TOUGH TO TRACK BUT YOU-" She stopped mid sentence as I kissed her

It was short but it got her quiet. I stared at her as she looked at me confused and slightly red.

"Are you finished Rose?" I asked as she turned quickly away from me. I just thought that was the fastest way of making her quiet, was that too much though? I studied her as she bent down and placed her head between her knees.

"Um... Amy?.." I asked slowly, hoping she doesn't get pissed off because of my actions. She continued to slump down into her ball as I awkwardly poked her with a stick. If she does explode she'll only rip the stick giving me time to chaos control out of here.

" _Shadow..._ " She says suddenly as I start regretting my decision

"Rose?..." I reply as she slowly gets up and faces me. She runs up to me and surprisingly embraces me in a hug, she's almost in tears. 'Oh god, what have I done? I told myself not to get into these situations...'

"I was so concerned, I thought you'd actually find him..." She cried out to me as I looked at her confused. I don't want to ask but this is vital to find out who the person is behind the rainstorms.

I rethink it though since I see how unstable Amy is at the moment, I don't want to reopen closed wounds. I take out my emerald and chaos control us back to my house, Amy still bawling out on me. I pick her up so I can sit on the couch with her in my lap, whatever happened to her in the past must have really traumatized her.

She holds me for a while until she finally is done crying, she just stares at me in silence as I hold her tightly in my lap. I don't know if this is what you do in a situation like this but I just comforted her in silence. She soon was calm enough to stop crying and we just sat together doing absolutely nothing. She reluctantly got up and straightened her messy hair.

"T-thanks for comforting me Shadow..." She starts as she heads up the stairs, "I-I'll just head to bed now, night!"

The pink hedgehog swiftly ran up the stairs leaving me to recap what happened today. Though I could use a sandwich after today's events. One moment you're fighting people the next an angry pink hedgehog with a hammer tracks you down then she bawls her eyes out. I sigh at how tiring this day seemed as I made a sandwich. It seems like the person controlling the weather can control people's lives making it a hurricane.

I look out the window and see another storm coming. I don't want to do this but eventually if all else fails, I'll have to ask Amy about this mysterious person. I take a bite out of my sandwich and go back to the couch to watch anime.

Bright rays shine in my face the next morning. "Ugh..." I groan as I sit up slowly and find a pink hedgehog watching me as I sit up. She beams a smile at me and runs off somewhere. I get up and realized I had changed before I slept last night, I wore only black shorts since I was so tired last night after I bathed.

I stretched and headed for the kitchen to find breakfast already ready for me. I take a seat next to Amy who apparently set our plates beside one another. She smiles and says, "Morning sleepy head."

Taking a look at my plate it had burgers on it. Was it lunch time already? I must have slept through breakfast, that's what I get for watching anime throughout the night. How long did Amy stare at me sleep though?

She already started eating as I sluggishly started as well. Why was she so peppy? Did she forget the short kiss we exchanged? OH GOD DID SHE POISON MY FOOD? I look pale for a second as Amy stares at me curiously.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Amy asks concerned as I still look quite pale

"I-I'm not that hungry right now..." I say slowly heading back to the couch. Amy followed me as I turned on the TV to continue watching anime. She sat with me on the couch as I pulled up the show I was watching last night. In the middle of an episode she'd scoot closer to me every so often, making me a little concerned at her antsy behavior. Eventually she wrapped my arms around her as I thought how the hell did watching anime come all the way to me holding her?

I didn't want to move, also I couldn't since I was paralyzed by confusion. I've never had this happen either and it's as bad as having to deal with people and their emotions. What is she doing? I just wanted to watch my anime and it all ended up with me hold Rose.

I fought a mental battle, being both anxious and nervous about this situation. Eventually she ended up in my lap while I was deathly confused. Why is this happening to me? What does this all mean? I was holding her around the waist while she sat on my lap leaned up against my chest while I rested my head on her shoulder. How does this even happen? We were just feet apart earlier...

I continued to just sit silently in a mental battle of what to do while Rose sat relaxed in my arms...

* * *

Well, I seemed to have gone all over the place with my stories recently... Well I guess whatever.

Well, I guess I'll see ya round?


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8-_

Rose finally got out of my lap- which I still have no clue how that escalated- and my body relaxed again. Rose twirled around to face me with a smile as she said, "Shadow, we should do something besides watching anime, like going to the beach or something!"

I sighed at the thought of going somewhere. I'm not an 'outdoorsy' type of hedgehog, so I honestly wouldn't know where to go for fun.

"Actually the beach does sound good now that I've mentioned it..." The pink hedgehog says slowly pondering the thought

She claps her hands together suddenly and loudly causing me to jump slightly, "That's it! A beach party! We could invite everyone we know to go!"

I lay sideways on the couch as Amy makes up plans, "Amy, must it be the beach?"

She looks at me coldly as she says, "What else could there be Shadow?..."

I see now that she is determined to go to the beach, or she's on her period causing her to go into these crazy mood swings, whichever one seems fit for this scenario. Not wanting to see which one it is I simply nod my head and agree, one false move and my life could be jeopardized...

She runs off to go tell everyone she knows to spread the news as I sit down and wonder how I, the Ultimate Lifeform, got controlled over a small pink female hedgehog with mood swings. I roll out of bed and head up to my room to get my stuff together. I'm supposed to be looking for the weird storms mastermind and yet I'm off to the beach to let these freak storms continue. Even though I have absolutely no idea where to look either...

I put on my black swim trunks with silver dragons lined down the side. I exit my room with an extra pair of clothes and head back to the couch to wait for the dreaded beach. Soon after I sat down Amy excitedly jumps out of her room and down the stairs to the living room wearing a hoodie and shorts over her bikini. She starts jumping up and down in front of me excitedly as she explains the whole plan.

"Shadow, I got Sonic and Tails to come along with Cream and her mother Vanilla and somehow the team Chaotix got caught up in all of it which someone dragged in Knuckles, which I think Sonic did that part, and then that probably means Rouge will be there and I don't know about Silver and Blaze but I could be-" I cut her off from her longest run on sentence ever.

"Rose, let's just go before I regret even coming along." I sigh as she nods energetically and grabs her extra set of clothes

Moments later I teleport us to the beach as Amy somehow has a fire pit and bbq area already set up for the party. I stare puzzled at how all this happened but shrugged it off seeing as it's Amy's logic. She races around in the sand to make sure everything was up to her specifications and ran back at me and smiled. I'm surprised she hasn't slipped in the sand yet...

"Look at the waves Shadow." Amy said smiling

I look out at the ocean and look back at Amy, I assume she's never been to the beach in a while. That probably explains why she was so pushy to come here. I hear footsteps crunching on the sand behind us and glance back to see who's coming. Cream and Vanilla walked up smiling and waving. Amy spun around when I tapped her shoulder and pointed in their direction also smiling and waving.

"Hey Cream and Ms. Vanilla!" Amy exclaimed happily as she hugged them both

"Hey Amy!" Cream chimed cheerfully as her mother Vanilla sat down just a few feet away

I had an unsettling feeling that Cream's mother did not like me too much. I could feel the mother rabbit's intense stare on my back as Amy and Cream continued their conversation. It was a good five minutes until the two friends stopped talking- and a good five minutes until I could distract myself from the death stare daggers going into my back.

Rose watched the small rabbit walk up to her mother as she asked, "Well we should go into the water before it gets too dark, coming Cream?"

The peach colored rabbit nodded her head no as she explained, "I'm just going to wait for everyone else to get here, you guys go on ahead."

Amy grabbed my arm and clung to me, "Well okay then, come on Shadow!"

"Amy," I started as we walked and nearly at the ocean, "do I have to go with you though?"

Without a word I was pushed into the water by Amy. I guess that answered my question... and Amy took off her hoodie and jumped in after me.

Minutes passed until everyone arrived at the beach, Amy and I were messing around by splashing each other with water. Cream did eventually joined us while Tails followed shortly after. I left Amy with Cream and Tails after our water fight and noticed Sonic walk up. I grew annoyed by his presence since all he was doing was standing around watching me dry off.

"What do you want?" I growled at him as the cobalt blue hedgehog smiled

"So Amy's been hanging out with you a lot lately." Sonic said slowly with a slight smirk on his face- or it seemed that way to me.

"So what?" I snapped growing angrier until I saw a familiar figure flying in the air

Sonic followed my gaze, "Hey what are you looking at?"

I didn't care to explain and immediately followed after the figure flying high leaving Sonic behind puzzled. I teleported around trying to keep up with the thing but it was surprisingly hard. I'd lose it for a couple of minutes until I eventually found it again- whatever it is I'm not losing it this time.

It landed deep in a forest where I began searching, however why would it come all the way out here and why did it seem to follow us around?

* * *

To Be Continued...

Yeah sorry about it being all over the place I've had writer's block so I just threw random crap together and placed them in this chapter... Anyway I'm not an excellent writer and this is my first story so there was bound to be kinks in it.

Well, I guess I'll see ya later?


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

Still in my swim trunks, I was still deep in the woods trying to locate the unknown aircraft. It seemed to have malfunctioned and crashed out nearby but where had it gone? I could have sworn I saw it land here and yet there was no trace of any indication of a crash near me. Continuing the trail of what I thought was the landing sight I saw broken trees and limbs. There it was! I raced over to the giant spacecraft to investigate only to find the thing had self destructed. How did someone make this thing self destruct without it making a sound? Whoever it was this must be some advance technology, I suppose I could take some evidence to Tails for him to analyze.

I rummaged through the parts that were still kind of good when I grabbed a random part of the burnt machinery and looked it over. It had half a logo on it of a lizard- wait is this the work of the prototype? The lizard on the emblem looked nothing like Biolizard... I shrugged off the idea since it was utterly impossible for Biolizard to have survived all those years ago from the explosion from his artificial chaos overload. I teleported back to the beach to find a very ticked off Rose and a blue pest hovering over her.

"I told ya Ames, he just took off!" The cobalt hedgehog exclaimed as Amy grew redder

"That's not the point Sonic! He just left out of nowhere without me!" The pink hedgehog exclaimed as she flamed up with anger

I smirked at Sonic's futile attempts in trying to calm her down. I guess Amy must have taken a liking to me after the short time we spent together, but she's really overreacting. I planned walked up and braced myself for the lecture and scolding I would probably get from Amy about leaving unexpectedly, but then- as if on instinct- I snuck up on Amy and wrapped my arms around her waist into a hug. I don't know what came over me since I never knew this feeling before but it felt weirdly... How should I put this?... Right? Though that probably sounds corny.

I felt Amy freeze as I asked, "So you were worried about me?"

"S-Shadow?" She replied as I pictured her face go pale. I smirked as I saw the look on Sonic's face.

"W-where were you? A-and could you let go of m-me?" Amy asked as I did as told. I released Amy and told her what I had found- but I left off minor details...

"-so have you seen Tails?" I asked Amy as she nodded and pointed at the yellow fox toweling off nearby

I walked over and chatted with him a bit before I asked if he could look it over and see what it was made of and possibly who it was made by. Tails agreed and seemed intrigued to find out how it worked.

Soon the night ended and everyone departed as Rose walked up to me with a smile. I felt slightly uncomfortable around her now since this feeling had developed whenever she was near but disregarded this odd sensation once more as I asked, "Are you ready to go Amy?"

She nodded but requested we walk home for a bit.

"You know we're pretty far from my house right?" I informed the pink hedgehog as she responded slowly

"Yeah I know... but I'd like to look around a bit still!"

I looked at her about to say no but her face seemed to have pouted and pleaded to stay a little longer. I sighed and gave in as she squealed and raced off before I had a chance to follow. In my endeavor to keep up with Amy she entered the vast building filled with bustling shoppers.

'Dammit.' I thought frantically looking through the mass of people in the mall I scoured the region for the petite pink hedgehog but she was no where to be seen. Now it's time to see how well I know Amy I suppose...

I viewed the area seeing all the stores, restaurants and cafes seeing if any would look as if it would appeal to Amy. I saw many places lined together as well as a second floor to the mall, this may prove more difficult than I had anticipated. There are many places that would look as though Amy would go into so there must be a way to narrow it down...

The surrounding shops all seemed appealing in a female's eyes and I can only assume what Amy would like in the short time I've known her. I saw clothing boutiques and small stands- though a small cafe stood out to me most. It displayed sweets and seemed like a cozy shop, there were books lined against the wall as well as a small bar area to order food. It wasn't a large cafe but it was two stories tall with a sign showing that the rest of the library of books are above. The walls that weren't shelved with books had cherry blossom wallpaper making the cafe a little Japanese like. One glance outside the shop you could see the decoration of a small deck leading inside lined with tables and chairs. I suppose staying outside this cafe in a chair Amy will surely come around to check out this place.

I sat in a chair out front so Amy would be able to see me- maybe I should get phones for us later on so I can find her easier than this. Minutes passed as I watched people walk by, a couple girls go past me inside as they giggled. Soon the little bistro started to fill up and some of the girls started to ask if they could sit with me. It was a sky blue cat with two of her friends, one was a shy, light green bunny and a red wolf. The cat wore a short black skirt with a light blue tanktop that was laced around the edges with black high heels. The wolf wore a red t-shirt with a leather mid-drift jacket and ripped skinny jeans wearing red and black sneakers. The bunny wore a flowered dress and matching high heels. It started off with the blue cat who walked up and beside her was her wolf colleague as her shy bunny friend hid behind both of them.

"Hey, um, sir?" I heard a feminine voice call out as I turned to face the three

"Yeah?" I replied quite gruffly- however it was not intentional but it didn't deter her either

"Would you mind if we sat along with you, it seems all the seats are taken. We promise not to bother you." The blue feline asked

"Go right ahead." I told them facing back to the passing crowd away from the three girls as they whispered about themselves. I'm sure they probably didn't know but I could hear them loud and clear, but I do have good hearing since I live alone- er, well used to.

"He seems kind of... off. Should we have sat with him?" I could tell the blue cat had asked her friends

"But doesn't he kind of give off a mysterious feeling about him?" I heard a rougher kind of voice whisper but it was still a feminine kind of voice so I assumed it was the wolf replying

"Yeah I guess? I mean he is pretty cute too, right?" I heard the cat say

Maybe I should have said no, I was saving these seats for some friends...

"Totally! He comes off as a 'bad boy' type too." I heard the wolf chime in once again as I still had yet to hear the bunny join the conversation.

I glanced over to the group to find all three of them staring right at me, I could've sworn I made eye contact with every single person who sat with me. I felt a weird chill go down my back as I saw them all watching me watch them. The wolf and cat had some kind of devious smile going on while the bunny tried to hide herself. I rolled my eyes at the duo while feeling bad for the bunny who obviously felt embarrassed for either herself or for her friends' actions. I was just hoping Amy would realize how late it was getting and would try to at least find me or go to one last place- hopefully this one if she's hungry.

"So..." I heard the cat say slowly as I turned my attention to the weird girl duo, "What's your name mysterious hedgehog? I'm Nova and this wolf here is-"

"Kiva." The red wolf butted in

"Yeah, Kiva. And this shy bunny here is Brie." Nova finished off as Brie kept her head down as she waved a very shy hello

"I thought it'd be rude of us just to sit here without asking what your name was or even starting a conversation with you!" Nova continued a little too peppy for me...

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog..." I growled at them unintentionally feeling bad that I made the shy bunny flinch, however it sparked something in the other two friends.

"Mind if we ask what you do for a living? Kiva and I work at a restaurant while Brie works at a library." The blue feline said attempting to start a conversation with me. I suppose that's what happens when you tell your name to strangers- which I completely regret...

"It's... classified." I said realizing I probably should have rephrased that sentence to sound less interesting

"Classified? As in like government stuff?" The red wolf, Kiva asked intrigued

"Wow, he is mysterious..." Nova the blue cat said shifting in her seat

'Dear god, what have I done?' I thought realizing I sparked interest even in the shy bunny who lifted her head in curiousity

"Do you mind shedding some light on that statement?" Kiva asked as her friend Nova punched her shoulder

"Kiva!" The feline exclaimed as the wolf rubbed her shoulder

"What?" She replied annoyed, "I just wanted to know! Nothing exciting ever happens to us and it's a hot guy!"

"It's okay." I interrupted the two's arguing, "I'll tell you guys if you want."

I could tell the bunny was interested and I thought it'd be good for her to show at least signs of opening up to people or she'll end up like... well... like me. Though Amy seems to be changing me somewhat and I'm in a good enough mood to actually try socializing. For once.

"I'm kind of with the government- but I'm a soloist. Though that's all you're getting out of me." I stated as Nova and Kiva both sighed in disappointment, though the bunny seemed satisfied and probably was more mature than these two.

"So why are you here?" Nova asked me as I glanced through the crowd trying not to forget I was waiting to come across Amy

"Waiting for a friend." I replied as the duo grew interested once more

"Ooo, another guy?" They chimed in unison

"No, a female." I said as they looked shocked

"She you're girlfriend?" I heard a timid feminine voice ask cautiously as I turned to see the bunny ad finally talked- even her friends were shocked.

"No." I retorted abruptly and continued to scan the area hoping Amy would finally show up. Thousands of face and colors and yet none were hers.

"Soooo..." I heard Nova start slowly, "You're single?"

I regret every decision up to this point I have made. What the hell was I thinking being social for once? This is why I prefer being alone. At this point it would be rude not to reply I suppose- but when did I care about being impolite?

Amy's image flashed into my head. Dammit. Fine.

"I suppose so." I replied as this conversation carried on when finally I found her. She finally saw me in front of this cafe and raced up to me.

"Shadow! I've been looking for you why'd you leave me?" Amy pouted as I shrugged

"You ran off airhead." I replied as she turned red with anger

"Oh I see why you don't like her that way. Her face like that is not attractive at all." Nova declared as Amy turned to the sky blue feline who just shifted in her seat with content

Amy glared at the trio and I saw the bunny sink further into her seat in fear. I grabbed Amy's arm to try to calm her but that only enraged her slightly more.

"See here furball I'll-" That's where I mouthed 'sorry' and teleported Amy back to my house.

"Shadow?!" She exclaimed enraged as I walked off to my own room and locked the door until she cooled down. I don't know why she was all worked up over what a girl said about her, does it really matter of other people's opinion about yourself? Girls get worked up over nothing and overthink lots of things. This is why I like being alone so much, besides she didn't need to blow up over those trivial things- she's beautiful in her own way just as every girl is. It's not right to call a girl unattractive either since every girl should be treated with the utmost respect from a guy.

Banging on my door interrupt my thoughts as an enraged pink hedgehog is on the other side yelling and scolding me as I laid on my bed after this rough day.

"Who were those girls and why were you talking to them?! They were rude and-" I fell asleep- thank god- in the beginning of her lecture.

* * *

Terribly sorry for taking so long, I had writer's block so this point on I'm going to try to make my story somewhat professional by making it like an actual book. I'm planning on having longer chapters but it will take more time plus I'm balancing out school. I took a break since I started failing some classes so just bear with me. Plus I'm collaborating with a friend for the female parts so with that in mind we both have to be available to help out with this story.

I'll fully return when I believe I have everything for the story in order since I've brought my grades up to straight A's -well and one B... But I believe I'm a bit amateurish at writing- and I'm an over achiever. Until I get inspiration to continue writing my story I'll take a break for a bit for my sake before I feel as though my story is crappy. Hopefully I'll return soon though!

Once again terribly sorry for delays, but I hope you all understand!


	10. Restarting

Terribly sorry everyone, but I will be deleting this story. I feel after chapter 5 this story went downhill so I will be redoing some of the things. Within a couple days I will put up the beginning half of this story, seeing as how I can still work with it. Thanks to all who have told me how to improve this story, which I will currently make better.

If anyone has any questions, concerns, or comments please tell/ask me. I will gladly answer what I can.

Have a great day

 _ **UPDATE***_

I have now uploaded a new version of this story titled, A Rose's Shadow (New) so please check it out. I decided not to delete this story just purely for guidance and hopefully all the readers who come across this will read the new version I made. The reasoning behind why I restarted was because I had a partner in the beginning who helped me, however I don't believe she'll be back anytime soon so I have redone this story. If my co-writer does return I may try and attempt to continue this story but for now I will not touch this.


End file.
